Secrets
by MermaidsSwimVampiresBite
Summary: This Season 3 if Emma had stayed. 1 out 3 part series. This is from Emma's POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Emma's POV:

I woke up on Saturday morning realising on Monday me Rikki and Cleo were starting our last year in high school. It was a scary thought; time goes so quick it is unbelievable. I clambered out of my bed pushing the sheets off me and I slipped my thin dressing gown on and I walked downstairs. "Morning Em" Mum exclaimed gesturing me to sit on the kitchen stool by the counter so I did. "Morning" I yawned. "Where's Elliot?" I asked. She turned on the smoothie blender and then poured a smoothie into a cup. "He has a football game today, your father took him" Mum replied handing me the smoothie popping a straw in it. I held it in my hand and sipped through the straw. It tasted quite nice considering mum wasn't very good and blending things together. "This is really nice, why are you making new things" I asked putting the cup on the counter and I yawned again. "Oh, well I was actually going to ask you if Zane could put it on the menu at Rikki's now he's taken over, I know Wilfred would have at the Juice Net but I doubt Zane will add it to the menu, could you just ask him or get Rikki to sweet talk him? It took me ages to come up with the recipe" She said with a lot of meaning. I knew it would mean a lot to her if she had the smoothie put on the menu so I agreed. I got changed into denim shorts, a light blue vest top and put my black converse on and I headed of to see how the new café was getting on ready for it's grand opening.

I arrived at the café to see a band on the stage. I headed straight to Rikki who was putting cups on the shelves, she saw me to then came over to me behind the counter. "And why do we have a band here?" I asked demanding answers. "People come her to drink a nice drink with mates to hang out, do homework you know not listen to music" I said feeling angry. "Come on, face it if we have the café open at night, once a month we are bound to have a lot more customer and money coming in, for new things we win either way" She said smiling reassuring me it was a good idea. I wasn't convinced. "Just because Zane named the café after you, brought it of Wilfred doesn't mean you have to change the whole place." I said with even more anger. I stormed off. "Actually I think I can" Rikki shouted after me. I ignored her and carried on walking. She always gets on my nerves, always! I was so angry I accidently bumped into a familiar face. I smiled. "Ash" I said not realising that I had just flicked my hair like the famous model's do. I felt embarrassed. "What are you doing here?" I added. "Well I thought, I, I just thought I shouldn't have gone and left you like that without a phone call or nothing when you had told me one of your biggest secrets, I'm sorry I, I just I'm no good at relationships." He smiled. I laughed and I hugged him. "You're special Em" He said holding my hand, I looked to my hand holding his. "Something wrong?" He asked as he had just cached on to where I was looking. "No, not at all" I smiled. "So are we together now?" I added on. We walked hand in hand on the beach when I heard some guys shouting from the water. "hey sexy, why don't you come into the water, it's hot just like you" One of them said. "what you scared of? The water" another one laughed. I looked and saw he was talking to a girl medium height, quite tanned with hair that was light brown blond just down form her shoulder. It was bothering her so I looked over at the boys and one of them was sitting on a surf board so I concentrated and froze him to the surf board, that shut them up. I laughed and we carried on walking.


	2. Chapter 2

In the afternoon I went over to Cleo's house to fill her in on what Rikki had planned for the café. She already knew. "I can't believe she rang you and told you, she's pathetic." I said crossing my legs on the sofa. "She said you kicked off and to be honest Emma it sounds like a good idea. And don't forget Zane hired you when the juice net shut, he didn't have to." Cleo said trying to find another reason why Rikki is right. "I guess, and I did over react just a little" I laughed not realising how stupid I over reacted with Rikki this morning. "Oh and my and Ask are together2 I said hoping she wouldn't ask questions. " Oh really?" She laughed "Well that's great! He seems like a keeper." She said smiling with happiness. "Me ad Lewis have been distant lately, its like he isn't interested in me anymore" She twiddling her locket. "You need to show him you are still interested, shall we go for a swim?" I said reassuring her everything would be okay. We went to the beach and we went swimming. Every time I feel upset or just down I always go swimming it definitely makes me feel more happy, just being underwater is amazing and I love it! I think there are definitely downsides of being a mermaid even Rikki and Cleo would say that! Like not being able to swim with normal people, not being able to drink without a straw, no pool parties, no school when it's raining but then there are the good parts the powers, the whole new underworld world, Mako and the moon pool the friends. I swan up to the surface of the moon pool and I leant on the side. "I sure am happy now" Cleo laughed. "Do you hear that?" She said sounding serious. I looked around and I saw that there was a leak coming from the walls of the moon pool, it was like a waterfall. "What the hell?" I said pointing to the wall and Cleo looked. "Wow? How did that happen?" She said still looking at it. "How is that possible, perhaps the full moon did this, perhaps it is getting stronger?" I said feeling a bit worried. "I actually think you're right, I mean two full moons we look at it we don't get affected and there was no leaky wall but now, I think this is down to the moon pool. I think it's changing" Cleo said. "Well, it's been here for over thousands of years perhaps it's structure is becoming weak, it might be the moon like I said but I don't think the moon as power to create a leaky wall" I said. "But it has power over us" Cleo replied. "I don't think we should worry" I said smiling. "This is our place, shall we race back?" I said trying to make her feel better as she was clearly worried. "This place will be fine, yeah 3,2,1" And Cleo was off before I knew it, I went under the surface and I raced her back.

When I got back home I changed into a cream coloured laced playsuit with a light brown belt around the middle and I applied a bit of lip gloss on and I slipped on my black colour block flat shoes. I gave my hair a quick brush through and tied it into a plait that went around the back of my head and fell nicely down my shoulder and sat on my chest. I pinned my staff badge on my playsuit and I put my phone, purse and keys into a black laced clutch bag with a strap on and I put it on my shoulder and I walked to the café.


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived at the café it was quite busy. I walked into the staff room opening my locker. I put in my bag then shut it. Rikki walked in. I turned and looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" I said and she just sighed. "It's fine, I mean you worked at the juice net for ages and ages and then Wilfred decides to pack up and sell then my boyfriend buys it and then it gets named after me and now it has completely changed, it must be tough, if you want to give me any suggestions then I'd be happy to listen and run it through Zane" She said smiling and we hugged. "Well there was one thing, a new juice my mum made?" I said. "I'll get Zane to ring her" She said smiling again. She was wearing a black short string vest dress with red slipper shoes. Anything simple on Rikki always made her stand out, everything she worse she made it look perfect, that never happens with me. He arm was loose with her fringe in a small quiff and her locket just sitting relaxed on her chest. The night went by in a flash, it was very busy, busier than the juice net had ever been which was a good thing, I guess.

It was quite late in the night and I went into the staff room and grabbed my bag from my locker and I headed home. I opened the door with my key and I put my bag on the floor and went into the living room. Elliot was watching the move transformers. "Hey Elliot, where's mum and dad?" I asked sitting next to him. "Mum's in the shower and dad's out" He said trying to tell me to go. "Fine, I'll go" I said standing up, grabbing my bag and heading to my bedroom.

Ever since I've been a mermaid I don't really talk to my family anymore. I looked at some old photo's and a just smiled. What if everything went back to the way it was?


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday morning and I took a bath, I clambered out of the bath with a thud off the floor and I grabbed a towel and started drying my tail as quickly as I could. I stood up and brushed my hair and changed into light yellow shorts, a white vest top and white flip flops. I brushed through my hair and I picked up my school bag and went downstairs.

"Are look a you Emma, already for your first day in your last year of high school" Mum said near to crying. I put my school bag by the front door and sat at the breakfast table. "Neil, go tell Elliot to hurry up if he wants a lift to school, please?" Mum said to dad then he went upstairs. "Pancakes, cereal?" Mum asked putting a cup of orange juice on the table. "It's okay" I said picking a piece of toast of the toast rack on the table and eating it. The doorbell rang as I just finished my toast. I sipped all my orange juice through the straw. That will be Rikki and Cleo, by mum" I said standing up from the table. She hugged me and I went to the front door grabbed my bag and gave her one last wave and I went out.

When we arrived at school nothing had changed! We walked over to the lockers and Cleo opened her locker. I went and sat down on the bench opposite our lockers. Lewis walked over and didn't even smile at Cleo at all. He just walked past, I ran to catch up with him and I grabbed his hand. "What up Lewis? You've been ignoring Cleo, she is so upset" I said. "I'm not gonna talk about it. You, Cleo and Rikki will all gang up on me okay?" He said trying to get away. "You still have feeling for Charlotte, after everything she did to us!" I screamed at him. "She was special, yeah I still have feelings for Cleo but we were never going to be, Cleo you and Rikki took all her choices away, she wanted to be a mermaid but you took it away from her!" He snapped back. "You know what, if you want to go back to Charlotte you go crawling back to" I paused. Charlotte walked down and stood next to Lewis.


	5. Chapter 5

Cleo and Rikki came running down and stood next to me either side. "Lewis, Cleo, Rikki, Emma" She said. "Well isn't this nice." She laughed and Lewis just smiled at her. "No one wants you here, Charlotte." Rikki said in a stern voice. "Oh really? Lewis called me, said he was missing me." She said looking directly at Cleo. I could see the hurt in her eyes, she ran off into the girls bathroom. "Listen, Charlotte me, Rikki and Cleo have what you can't have. And that is a tail, remember we beat you. We took that choice away from and my god I am so glad we did" I said pushing past her to chase Cleo and Rikki came with me.

The day was horrible. Charlotte was in every single class with me, all day she cuddled with Lewis, I couldn't see why Lewis was like that, just yesterday he was with Cleo, together as a couple and now he was just cuddling Charlotte without telling Cleo he wanted to break up. There must have been something wrong. Perhaps he was blackmailing her. That was it. He was blackmailing her. When I got home I went straight to my bedroom and rang Lewis. No reply so I rang Cleo and again no reply. I didn't bother calling Rikki because I knew she would be on her way to go and confront Charlotte and Lewis.

I went downstairs to get a drink and the doorbell rang so I opened the door. I thought I needed to get rid of charlotte. I grabbed a juice, put a straw in it and I went and sat down on the sofa. I decided a walk around the marina would be a good idea. I went out of the house and I walked along the marina where all the boats were docked up. I was looking for Lewis' when I saw them packing some things onto his boat. "Well hey Emma!" She said "Want to come for a ride with us?" She asked sarcastically. "Oh wait, you can't because you're a mermaid and so you cant and nor can Cleo." She laughed sitting down on the boat seat. "Lewis, I need to talk to you, in private." I asked him. He looked at Charlotte and I walked away from the boat a bit and he came walking to me. "Is she blackmailing you?" I said really quietly so she couldn't hear. "No, why- yeah, yeah she is. She's a mermaid again Emma she wont tell me how but she's shown me." I was positive my face went white. "What?!" I shouted in my quietist whisper. " Keep your voice down, I love Cleo I would never do anything to hurt her but Charlotte said she'd expose you guys if I didn't get back with her, she's planning on stealing your necklaces, it would be better if you guys didn't wear them," He said. " Go on, get back on your boat she's gonna get suspicious call me if you can" I said smiling at him. He walked back to Charlotte and hugged her, she gave me a look in disgust. The boat drove off and I saw Charlotte dive into the water. I was gonna expose her, and I would do it in style.


	6. Chapter 6

The following Saturday I got Lewis to take Charlotte out somewhere whilst me and Rikki went to Charlotte's house, she was bound to have told her mum about his being her 'best buddies'. I rang the doorbell and waited for the answer. Annette opened up and smiled. "It's Rikki and Emma right? How nice to meet you! Charlotte's told me how you helped her settle in for the second time!" She laughed. "She's out, sorry girls" She replied. "Oh we are doing a project together, she said if she isn't in can we go to her bedroom to collect the notes, you can watch if you want." Rikki said. "Well umm" Annette replied. All of a sudden I saw Rikki using her power to boil something that was cooking on the oven. "Oh god, sure go on be quick I need to check on he food." She said running over to the saucepan. I shut the door behind me and we headed up to her bedroom. It was quite big over looking the river the just like Cleo's. The walls were white with black sparkly patterned flowers on some parts with a computer desk full of papers. "This doesn't feel right" I finally said. "Come on, she ruined our life." Rikki said handing me some loose papers. "Look through them" Rikki demanded. I started looking through them whilst Rikki loaded up her computer. All that was in these papers were history essays from last year, maths questions, magazine articles, that was when I saw it. There was a piece of paper of a plan on how she would make water bubbled up in science and she'd make sure the door was frozen locked so we couldn't get out. I put it in my pocket. "I got something" I said. I heard Annette coming up the stairs. I starred at Rikki. She grabbed all the papers and put them in my bag. I rolled my eyes and we went out. "Did you find it?" She asked us. "Yes, thanks Annette." I said and we were on her way. "So she was going to publically humiliate us" Rikki laughed. "fat chance of that, we need a plan that will backfire on her, when she wont be expecting it." Rikki said in deep thought. "Revenge isn't always the answer Rikki" I said. "But she was gonna get revenge on us anyway so why does it matter?" Rikki said as we walked into the café. "Here you are! I've been waiting for you two to start your shift, I had a meeting half an hour ago" Zane said angry. He rushed out of the café. " All he cares about is his business, making sure he makes a lot of prophet and I am sick of it!" Rikki said going into the office. She sat down at the desk and I sat on the sofa. "I think he's a bit too head over heels in love with me. It's like he name a café after me, why? Because he loves me" Rikki said putting her feet on the desk. "And do you love hi back?" I questioned her. She hesitated. "Emma, it's hard to say I love him, yeah I like him a lot but I don't love him, I mean if I loved him I'd be willing to spend the rest of my life with him, like I'd be willing to marry him but I'm not." Rikki said and thought for a moment. "Come on we'd better start work" Rikki said and we went into the café. Suddenly I saw Charlotte and Lewis walk in one door and Cleo in another. I starred at Rikki and she pushed me behind the counter. "Emma there are a lot of people here then we can expose her cant we?" Rikki whispered and Cleo joined us. "Not if she has already beaten us to it. She found out about you taking the papers and I heard her talking to Lewis down at the marina." Cleo said. "We defeated her, we came top out of her we can do this" Rikki exclaimed. We hugged.


	7. Chapter 7

I poured 2 juices and a basket of crisps and put them on a tray and took them over to the table where Lewis and Charlotte were sitting. I put it down on the table. "Aw, look at you 2 and Charlotte I swear I am so sorry about when you found out about me and Rikki sneaking into your house, she was sure you were up to something and well you weren't so here have these on the house." I said trying to look all happy and nice. She just smiled and so did Lewis I backed away seeing if she would drink it without the straw. She didn't. Just then Ash walked in and my legs turned to jelly. I laughed and smiled at him and Rikki and Cleo walked off. He approached me. "Hey gorgeous" He laughed. We hugged then we kissed. "When do you get off work? He asked playing with my hair and I swear Rikki and Cleo were watching. "In about" Rikki interrupted. "She gets off now, go on have fun." Rikki laughed. I went and got my bag and Charlotte was standing by my locker. "You know I'm a mermaid that's why you didn't put me a straw." She said very sternly. There was no point lying because I knew that if I made up a lie I would keep stuttering. "But how, it isn't possible I thought you'd lost all your powers?" I asked. "Well when there are more than one sea caves then it is possible, I went up to Ireland and there was one there." She said. I thought for a moment. Bella had lived in Ireland. "I don't suppose this has something to do with that over mermaid, you know Bella?" I said feeling clever. She looked shocked. "And how the hell do you know about her?" She said looking angry. "She told me herself she was a mermaid." I said grabbing my bag and going to the door. "Wait" Charlotte said. "No, you going to freeze the door shut?" I said actually thinking she would. "I cant, all I have is a tail and no powers, you can build the powers up though using special magic and well I was wandering if you could help me?" Charlotte said smiling. I got my bottle of water and I chucked it over her and turned the heating down really low. "Good luck" I said laughing and walking out.

"Let whoever you want into the staff room, I don't care." I said letting Rikki know what I was on about, I hugged Ash and we went. We went for a walk along the cliff front and the views were amazing. Then Ash suddenly stopped walking and stood in front of me holding my hips. That moment was special. "Emma, I don't want you to ever think that I am freaked out by all the mermaid thing because I'm not, I'm a good listener" He laughed. "Yeah I might not understand like Rikki and Cleo but I am here for you no matter what! If you ever want to talk about anything, I will always be here for you." I smiled. We kissed and that moment on the cliff front was special, I don't think my life had ever had a meaning before I met Ash.


	8. Chapter 8

On Sunday me, Rikki and Cleo decided to go for a day at the beach so I changed into a purple frilled bikini top and shorts and a I put a black beach dress over the top and I put on white flip flops.

I arrived at the beach and I couldn't see Rikki or Cleo and Cleo had text me five minutes ago to say that she was there. I saw Charlotte and my stomach churned. She walked over. "What is it you want? I' not a witch with magical powers okay so I cant make you have mermaid powers you got that? I don't even want to be seen with you." I said she snatched my necklace. "You either help me or this necklace is gone, for good" She said. "Are you blackmailing me?" I shouted at her. I needed that necklace back, I needed to snatch it when she was least expecting it. She put it by her side and it was hanging loose. I went in for the kill. I snatched it, putting it around my neck and running down to the sea. I dived in and she followed me. Swam so fast all I could feel was the bubbles brushing past my arm. I had totally forgot it was a fun moon tonight. I could see it rising above the water. I swam behind a rock and hid. I saw a tail. For split second I had hoped it was Rikki or Cleo. It was Charlotte for one second I had an instinct to try clenching my fist together to try and make the water bubble up. As If it would work. Before I knew it I was making a circle of bubbles around Charlotte. What the hell was happening I thought! I then pushed my hand and turned it as I moved it forward and the circle of bubbles around Charlotte had turned into some form of like jelly liquid. I floated there in shock. What the hell had happened? I quickly made my move and swam off as fast as I could. I swam up to the surface in the moon pool. I saw the leaky wall and I clenched my fist in it's direction. Not only did it bubble and heat up the WHOLE wall turned into like a waterfall with water gushing down and little circles appearing with bullets of water shooting into the moon pool. I had Rikki's power, but how? I tried turning something into Jelly and the whole wall of water went wobbly. I froze it then heated it back up. I then tried the power Cleo had. I put my hand in a half clench shape at the wall and this strange looking water 'tentacle' rose. I had Rikki and Cleo's power and some other strange power. What the hell was happening? Had this had anything to do with Charlotte asking ME for her powers back? I had no clue at all or I didn't know how to tell Cleo and Rikki. I thought long and hard and I wouldn't tell them. I just couldn't.

After I had an eventful 'chase' away from Charlotte I thought I'd go over to Rikki's so I did. Terry answered the door. "If you're looking for Rikki she isn't here, pet" He said. I looked puzzled. "Oh um okay, thanks" I said smiling and walking along. They were at the beach- Charlotte. I ran to her house because the full moon would be at its brightest in an hour so I would need to be in, kept away from the light. I arrived at Charlotte's house and snuck in through the gate and down to the passage that led to the river front and the balcony garden as I remember from the party she held for Lewis. I was very wary and I was scared that she might jump out. I looked through the window of a little room under a balcony. Cleo was in there tied up and so was Rikki. But so was Charlotte. I put my head down quickly so she didn't see me. I looked at my watch, half an hour to go. If I could get Charlotte out here then she'd be affected and I'd be able to let Rikki and Cleo go even if I was affected. Suddenly the door opened. "Emma, well ,well, well" She said smiling walking up to me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Get your hands off me!" I shouted as she tied my hands around my back. She left slamming the door shut. "Nice going Emma!" Rikki shouted. I managed to get a screwdriver of the side and I cut the rope off my hands. "We need to get the windows covered up, the worst thing that will happen is if we get affected." I helped Rikki out of the ropes and I untied Cleo. We found a cardboard cover and put it over the window and I froze the sides so it wouldn't move. I also froze the door handle so Charlotte couldn't get us. "There! We will just stay in here" I said sitting on a pile of paint cans. "Uncomfortable, cold, no food no nothing, great!" Cleo said sitting on the floor. "Oh come on, if I hadn't have been here you could still be tied up and probably affected by the moon, god knows what you'd be doing." I said and Cleo just sort of nodded. I looked down at my watch 3,2,1 the full moon was at its brightest. I felt safe in here though. Through the night we played rock, paper scissors and charades.

I woke up yawning. Cleo had gone. "Rikki?" I screamed. "Rikki!" I shouted at her and then she rubbed her eyes noticing Cleo wasn't there. "What?" She said "The door was frozen" She said looking at the window. "You froze that board onto the window." She continued.

Suddenly I awoke tucked up in my bed. I was sweating like mad. My mum walked in. "Emma, are you okay I heard an almighty scream?" She said coming over and sitting on the end of my bed. "Yeah I think so, bad dream" I said wiping my forehead. "Aw don't worry" She said kissing my forehead. "I'm making breakfast so take your time to take a bath and change or whatever" She smiled and walked out. I got out of my bed and walked into the bathroom and I stood in front of the mirror. I turned the tap on and I filled it about half way. I tried using Cleo's power again and then rose a water tentacle. I turned it into Jelly then Froze it. What the hell was happening? I clenched my fist at it then it splashed into the water and I fell to the floor with a thud. Great! I thought just what I needed. I just lay there for a minute forgetting that I had a heat power so I heated up my tail and it disappeared. Wow! This was great. I heard my phone ring to the annoying but catchy tone ;'du du du dudu dudu dudu dudu;' I ran into the my bedroom and picked it off the desk, it was Cleo. "Hey Cleo, what up?" I asked resting the phone between my cheek and my shoulder and waking to my wardrobe. "Well Rikki told me she had a dream she was locked in Charlotte's basement you came to save us but got trapped and I disappeared I had exactly the same dream" She said. "So did I" I said interrupting her. "Weird, I have to go sort Kim out we'll talk at school bye." She said hanging up. I chucked my phone on my bed and I looked in my wardrobe. Today at school was careers day and for Year 11's and we'd have no lessons and just talk about our future jobs and things and we had to go dressed up like business people. It sounded so pathetic. I picked out a black panel body con dress and held it by me. I looked way too tight for a stupid boring day at school so I hung it back in my wardrobe. I looked again and then I picked out black skinny high waist jeans and a cream V neck top with like pink frills with pearls on the shoulders. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I was just putting on place lace look platform court heels by the front door when the doorbell rang. I picked my bag up thinking it was Rikki and Cleo. I opened the door and to my surprise it was Charlotte. "Hey, um can I walk with you to school, please?" She asked me sounding really upset. I just starred at her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Charlotte, get off my front door. You aren't welcome here EVER!" I said trying to not let my mum hear. "You ruined my life and then you have wrecked Lewis' you made him break up with Cleo do you have any idea how in love he was with her until you messed with his head? You aren't even a proper mermaid." I said standing at the door. I looked at my watch. "Rikki and Cleo will be here in a minute." I said trying to make her go. "I'll call you when I need help with my powers, oh how are you new powers are they good? Well just until the next full moon you'll be embracing your new powers" She laughed. "Controlling people's dreams, I'm guessing you and your other mermaids have had the same dream recently? Something you might be scared about?" She laughed again. How did she know. "Yeah, if you want any more information on your new changes be sure to call me" She smiled looking smug. "Wait, how do you know all this?" I said wanting to know how she knew. "Remember Mrs Chatman, well Gracie my grandmother had wrote in her diary about her embracing new changes controlling dreams getting all these new powers and it was apparently the gem stone in her locket which is the one you was from a rock that was found in the moon pool, each full moon you will adapt and become more powerful as a mermaid." She said when Rikki and Cleo walked up the path. "What's SHE doing here" Cleo asked looking her up and down. I hesitated for a moment. If it was true what she said I needed the know about it all. "She was just leaving" I Said.

Cleo was wearing a light purple skater dress with black flat shoes and Rikki was wearing a black thick strapped little black dress and black converse.

We arrived at school and we went to our lockers. "I feel stupid." Rikki said. "Hey, I have an idea guys why don't we pretend we want to be in a girl singing group, we all have a change of clothes right? So let's do this" Cleo laughed. We walked into the girls changing rooms and I changed into a blue sleeveless waist drop dress. Cleo changed into an Aztec print midi dress and Rikki was wearing a black turtle neck cut out shoulder long sleeve skater dress. A we walked to class everyone stared at us. It felt good. I saw Charlotte and noticed she had a bottle of water open in her hand. I couldn't get away in time and it spilt over me. I looked in shock and saw an old battered looking diary I snatched it from her bag and ran to the toilets. I fell to the ground freezing the door handle in the process. I clenched my fist and my tail disappeared. I couldn't go out because Cleo and Rikki would start questioning me as to why I was so quick so I hopped onto the sink counter and I read through the diary. By the next full moon I'd have embraced my new powers and be able to control them well and I'd be able to mess with other peoples dreams or make them have the same dreams as me. Weird. But then I'd have to make a life changing decision in 2 years. Stay mermaid forever or turn into human forever.


End file.
